Fantasy
by CrystalLotus98
Summary: With such a limited reality presented to him, growing up all N had were the pictures and stories printed in books. He liked to pretend that he would be the hero who would defeat the evil someday.


**So out of boredom I decided to do an N story. Now, N is not my favorite Black/White character by any means, I do however find his state of mind interesting and wanted to write about that, and I'm sick and tired of fics that portray him as this perfect Prince Charming lover (I'm looking at you, vast majority of FerrisWheelShippers). So yeah, enjoy~**

**Pokemon is owned my Nintendo/Game Freak**

* * *

><p>N only knew about a few things outside the world Ghetsis created for him; outside of abused and battered Pokemon and how all humans hurt these amazing creatures. No matter how much a Trainer said they loved their Pokemon, they were just words. Just lies.<p>

He knew about the world outside the tall, cold castle walls because of the books that Anthea and Concordia brought to him, kindly explaining what all those bright, colorful pictures were and where they could be found. N knew about fairy tales (Anthea had read him several when he was a child), about how the brave and noble Prince would banish the evil and save a Princess from the fate of being locked away in a high tower or a dark, gloomy dungeon. How the Prince and Princess would live "Happily Ever After," without having to worry about the evil ever again.

Concordia had told him the legends of their world, how a being named Arceus was said to have created everything; every plant, every body of water, every Pokemon; _everything. _N's favorite legend was the legend of Unova's birth, how two brothers with differing ideals fought each other, how Zekrom and Reshiram chose one of the two brothers to fight for. How the victor was praised as a hero to the people. N liked stories of heroes an villains, Princes and Princess, because in those stories the good guys always won.

Eventually Ghetsis found out about the stories Anthea and Concordia had been telling N, and demanded that those books be burned and that N forget ridiculous fantasies like the ones his mind had been filled with. Little did Ghetsis know that N had kept one of the books Concordia gave him, a large and well-aged book detailing Pokemon legends. He couldn't _read_ it entirely, but the young boy liked looking at the pictures and making up his own version of the story where _he_ was the hero of the Unova who had defeated the evil.

Years passed by and before he knew it, N was taller than both Anthea and Concordia and now he had to look _down_ at them rather than up in childish wonder. Their relationship didn't change however, and on more than one occasion he requested that one of the two would tell him stories again (this usually happened at night, when Ghetsis was far too absorbed in his work to notice one or both of his attendants missing for ten minutes), it didn't matter how many times Anthea's warm, soothing voice read the pages, or how many times he nearly fell asleep with his head in Concordia's lap as she gently stroked his hair as he listened intently; he would never get bored of the stories. Never ever.

Of course N wasn't old taught about myths and fairy tales, he was also taught mathematics from the Seven Sages. Complex equations and problems, how everyone and everything in the entire would could be broken down into a math equation. Everything could be solved with math, even the intentions of humans. N had been given an object called a "Menger Sponge," an object that had infinite surface area and zero volume, he had been told that the cubic object could be seen as a representation of the world, if N chose to see it that way. The world was larger than N could ever hope to comprehend, and yet the dominant species on the planet -humans- did not have any real volume. They just used Pokemon for their own selfish gains. Used them, abused them, abandoned them, _killed_ them... the thought was more than enough to cause N to break out sobbing.

On the day of N's twenty-first birthday he had been crowned the King of Team Plasma; the one given the sacred duty to free all Pokemon from human's tyrannical rule. N was the only person who could do it, who had the _power_ to do it, Ghetsis told him so.

After years of playing pretend with his Pokemon friends and his toys N could _actually_ be the hero, and maybe even find a Princess if he was lucky enough. N would obtain and "Happily Ever After" for both him and Pokemon all over the world, he could _feel_ it.


End file.
